Nuestra pequeña familia, ¿feliz?
by AkikawaMasamune
Summary: 7 años después de que los muros de No. 6 cayeran, Nezumi ha vuelto y se ha encontrado con un reto quizá mas grande que ingresar al centro penitenciario de No. 6...el de ganarse el corazón de su pequeño hijo.
1. El comienzo

Hola! Esta es mi primera historia de No. 6, antes de que la lean, debo aclarar que esta basado en el manga de No. Seven, es hermoso, pero si lo quieren leer antes de este adelante.

 **Summary:** 7 años después de que los muros de No. 6 cayeran, Nezumi ha vuelto y se ha encontrado con un reto quizá mas grande que ingresar al centro penitenciario de No. 6...el de ganarse el corazón de su pequeño hijo.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la genial Atsuko Asano; yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Habían pasado 7 años, 7 años después de que los muros cayeran, de que la utópica ciudad no. 6 dejara de ser el espejismo que siempre aparentó, muchas cosas habían cambiado, sobre todo en la vida de Shion, que ahora disfrutaba la paternidad, aunque siempre estaba ansioso esperando el regreso de su primer amor.

Pero eso ya no era un problema, dado que desde hace algunas semanas finalmente se había encontrado con el único hombre al cual se entregaría en cuerpo y alma y por quien demostró que daría la vida sin pensarlo, Nezumi.

Aunque parecía que todo era miel sobre hojuelas para ellos, algo no estaba del todo bien, dado que por más que Shion lo intentara, no podía hacer que su pequeño hijo Shion, ese bebe que rescataron juntos hace siete años en las afueras de la ciudad, se lograra adaptar a la vida con su otro padre Nezumi, por lo que era común ver entre ellos conversaciones como la siguiente:

-¿Tío?- Cuestionaba el pequeño con mirada inocente.

-Llámame papá- Respondía el peli azul con una sonrisa.

-¿Mamá?- le contestaba el pequeño con una mirada maliciosa en el rostro

-…-No borraba la sonrisa, aunque podía verse como una vena saltaba de su frente.

Shion estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por atrás y le daba un tierno beso en el cuello.

-Nezumi, el lunes nos toca hacernos cargo del pequeño Shion nuevamente. –Su madre y él se turnaban una semana y una semana para cuidar al pequeño niño.

-¿No me digas que tan pronto termino nuestra semana solos?

-Así es, y por favor quiero que se lleven bien, no puedo presentarte formalmente a mi madre si ustedes no se hablan más que para insultarse sutilmente.

-Oye, Chibi-Shion es un pequeño sádico también, no sé de qué manera lo criaron pero ese niño es un diminuto engendro traído del mismísimo infierno porque Satanás ya no lo soportó a su lado.

-No me importa como lo veas, es nuestro hijo, así que haz un plan para que se familiarice contigo y pueda llegarte a querer, lo que más quiero es que seamos una familia unida y si se puede, tenerlo todo el tiempo aquí, no solo una semana.

Al peliblanco se le escaparon algunas lagrimas, por lo cual su amante lo abrazo y mientras le sobaba la espalda se dijo a si mismo que haría hasta lo imposible por ganarse el amor del pequeño mocoso, nunca se le había dado bien lidiar con niños, pero por su amante el haría lo que fuera con tal de verlo feliz.

-Oye, no alcanzo la salsa de soja, ¿la podrías bajar por favor?

-Sólo si me dices papá

-Umm…mejor le pongo cátsup, esa si la alcanzo.

El pequeño niño saco la cátsup del refrigerador mientras se iba a la mesa a comer, Shion solo intentaba aguantarse la risa y disimulaba masticando su comida, mientras Nezumi estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso debido a que tenía que reprimirse los corajes para poder ganarse al engendrito, como él lo llamaba constantemente en su mente.

-Shion, mañana iré al centro comercial, faltan algunas cosas en la casa, ¿necesitas algo?- Se sentó en la mesa a comer con su pequeña familia, el niño solo los veía atentamente.

-Creo que hace falta jabón de ropa, ah, también a bebé Shion se le termino su shampoo…

-Papá, te he dicho que no me llames así, ya no soy un bebe- el pequeño castaño reclamo con sus mejillas ardiendo, a lo que el peli azul solo alzo una ceja, había encontrado un punto débil en el niño, además, su aguda mente comenzaba a formar un plan que quizá lo haría acercarse un poco más a él.

-Seguro, lo que sea por Chibi-Shion.

-¡No soy pequeño! Reclamo con sus puñitos apretados, aunque había sentido algo raro en su ser al ser llamado así por su "otro padre", era la primera vez que se referían a él con un apodo así, no era tan vergonzoso como bebé Shion, de hecho le gusto como sonó pero de ninguna manera se lo diría jamás.

-Por favor, eres tan pequeño que no alcanzas ni la salsa de soja del refrigerador- argumento con burla mientras se llevaba un bocado de comida a la boca.

-Nezumi- Regaño autoritariamente el de ojos rojos mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a su novio, a lo que al mencionado le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el menor.

-Soy pequeño, pero al menos no le tengo miedo a mi papi como otros.

Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, sonrojándose instantáneamente, uno por vergüenza y el otro por coraje.

-Pues si no eres tan pequeño, te reto entonces.

-¿A que me retas, mami?

El mayor estaba que se moría del coraje, incluso con un tic en el ojo, sin embargo intento hablar con naturalidad.

-Te reto a que mañana, bajes por tu cuenta el shampoo del estante de la tienda.

-¿Y qué me voy a ganar si lo hago?

-Ummm… ¿Qué quieres ganar?

-Que no abraces a mi papi en lo que resta de la semana

-Haaaaaa?

Shion se atragantó con la comida, mientras que Nezumi veía con rabia al duendecillo sentado frente a él, apenas era lunes y no abrazar a su amor una semana no estaba en sus planes, sin embargo su plan estaba funcionando, pasaría tiempo con él en el supermercado, no era mucho pero por algo podía empezar.

-Está bien, acepto el reto enano, pero si pierdes, tú deberás decirme papá por el resto de la semana.

Esta vez fue el turno del menor de atragantarse y toser, mientras Shion se paraba y le daba golpecitos en la espalda para que no se ahogara, mientras veía con miedo como los dos se lanzaban miradas desafiantes.

-Acepto tu reto, abuelito.

-Es un trato, oompa loompa.

Los dos estrecharon sus manos mientras se asesinaban con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que Shion rezaba para sus adentros que esos dos no se mataran el día siguiente.

* * *

Bien! Ahi termina la primera parte de la historia, no planeo que sean muchos capítulos, aun asi me gustaría saber que piensan de mi retorcida idea, pueden dejarme sus comentarios, dudas, quejas, jitomatazos en un Review, nos leemos pronto!


	2. Visita al supermercado

Por fin el segundo cap esta listo! Espero lo disfruten n.n y perdon por la tardanza, espero no vuelva a pasar

 **Summary:** 7 años después de que los muros de No. 6 cayeran, Nezumi ha vuelto y se ha encontrado con un reto quizá mas grande que ingresar al centro penitenciario de No. 6...el de ganarse el corazón de su pequeño hijo.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la genial Atsuko Asano; yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Visita al supermercado**

-¿Estás listo enano?

-Por supuesto que sí, abuelo

-Bien, entonces vámonos.

El pequeño se acerco a su otro papá para darle un beso de despedida, éste se lo dio con gusto mientras le revolvía el cabello y susurraba un pórtate bien en su oreja, el peli azul se acerco para despedirse del peli blanco también, salvo que éste le dio un beso en la boca mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, el niño solo renegó mientras jalaba del abrigo a su contrincante y lo arrastraba fuera de la casa, Shion solo sonrió, mientras se ponía su mandil, tenía que probar una nueva receta, por esa razón se quedaría en casa. Ahora el ayudaba a su madre Karan en la panadería, había heredado el rico sazón de su madre para los postres.

Nezumi y el pequeño Shion iban caminando hacia el supermercado, en realidad no quedaba tan lejos de su casa, a unas 4 cuadras, el niño estaba emocionado, siempre le hacía ilusión ir a esas enormes tiendas, mientras que el otro iba sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de no olvidar las compras que iba a realizar.

-Shion, vamos a cruzar la calle, dame la mano.

-No quiero.

Nezumi rodo los ojos, el chico estaba haciendo un puchero mientras cruzaba los bracitos, lo que lleno de ternura al ojigris, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ven tontito, no quiero que te pase nada.

Le tomo la mano y lo jalo para cruzar la calle, el pequeño se sonrojo, tanto por las palabras como por las acciones del mayor, en su interior sintió algo cálido esparcirse dentro de el, quizá esta persona no era tan mala, quizá no quería quitarle a su papi después de todo…

-Hemos llegado Chibi-Shion- exclamo un contento Nezumi, mientras el menor daba saltitos de alegría al ver las enormes instalaciones en frente de el.

-Siiiii, vamos vamos!- grito emocionado mientras jalaba su mano, el oji gris no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría de su compañero, por lo que entro con el tomado de la mano.

-¿Te quieres subir al carrito o prefieres caminar?

-Ya soy mayor para los carritos

-Esta bien, si te cansas no te quejes después.

Entraron en el gigantesco –para el pequeño niño- centro comercial, Nezumi iba recitando cosas para sus adentros, hablando en voz baja, mientras que el niño estaba tan absorto que no podía evitar mirar a todos lados y sorprenderse de la magnitud de la tienda.

-Pasta, siguiente pasillo galletas, ahora los cereales…nee chibi-Shion, ¿te gusta el cereal de chocolate?

-No lo sé, mi papi y mi abuelita Karan no me dejan comer mucho chocolate, dicen que se me picaran los dientes.

-¿Qué se te qué?, Ay si, típico de Shion, pero hey, solo ve la perfecta dentadura de tu padre –le decía Nezumi mientras sonreía- ¿En serio crees que tus dientes se picarán solo por comer cereal de chocolate?

-Bueno, no lo sé, mis amigos siempre comen esas cosas y a mí no me dejan hacerlo.

El pequeño agacho la mirada y el peli azul no pudo evitar sentir empatía por el niño, él había estado encerrado la mayor parte de su infancia, no quería que su niño sufriera lo mismo.

-Vamos, toma el cereal Chibi-Shion, yo hablare con tu sobreprotector padre.

-¿De verdad lo harás? –Nezumi esbozó una sonrisa debido a la ilusión que se veía en los ojos del niño.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Graciaaaaas!- El pequeño saltó en brazos de su segundo padre, Nezumi mas por impulso que por otra cosa, lo atrapó y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire, el pequeño comenzó a reír contento en sus brazos, contagiando su risa al mayor, cualquiera que los viera así, diría que eran el ejemplo de familia feliz; aun en brazos, Nezumi lo acerco al estante de cereales para que el pequeñin pudiera tomar el que más se le antojara, y una vez que lo tenía entre sus pequeñas manitas, lo bajo para que lo pudiera echar al carrito.

-Bien, chibi-Shion, ¿sabes cuál es el siguiente pasillo?

-No…¿cual es, cual es?- El pequeño no podía dejar de sonreír y dar pequeños brincos de alegría

-El del shampoo para el cabello –dijo el mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, el pobre Shion cambio su sonrisa por un semblante serio, fue ahí cuando recordó que no estaba con su papá para un feliz día de compras, si no por una apuesta…espera, ¿papá?, rayos el vejestorio ya estaba ganando con el simple hecho de que en sus pensamientos ya lo llamara así, no, no iba a permitir eso.

-¡Shion!, ¿puedes o no?

Abrió los ojos perplejo, tenía el rostro de Nezumi a solo unos cuantos centímetros del suyo, era agradable, ahora entendía por qué su papi siempre lo quería tener delante de él, fue como una corriente eléctrica que hizo que su manita se moviera sola y acariciara la mejilla del mayor, era suave, notó como esos perfectos ojos grises se abrían con sorpresa para después dulcificarse, mientras le regalaban una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que cancelemos la apuesta?- El niño sintió como el mayor ponía su mano sobre la suya, aun en la mejilla de éste, fue entonces que despertó de su ensoñación, no, él quería quitarle a su papi, no podía dejarlo ganar, retiro su manita, haciendo que la del otro cayera a su lado.

-Claro que no mami, hazte a un lado y observa.

Nezumi puso los ojos en blanco, haciéndose a un lado para que el niño pasara, aunque a pesar de todo, no borró la sonrisa por completo, llevándose la mano a la mejilla, en el lugar en el que instantes antes había estado la pequeña manita tocando, y su sonrisa se ensanchó, no, no le gustaban los niños, pero este era especial, Shion había hecho un buen trabajo educándolo solo…solo, ellos nunca más estarían solos, ahora tenía que ser un buen ejemplo de padre para su pequeño hijo, no los volvería a dejar por nada del mundo, era una promesa que el mismo se comprometió a cumplir.

Observo –aun con una sonrisa en el rostro- al niño, él era su hijo, ante ese pensamiento su sonrisa se ensanchó aun mas, el chico estaba dando brincos tratando de alcanzar el shampoo y la escena era tan graciosa que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, a lo que el niño volteo molesto y el inmediatamente la disfrazo con una fingida tos.

-Está muy alto- se quejo el niño con un puchero en los labios.

-¿Quieres que lo baje por ti, chibi-Shion?, aunque claro, eso daría por terminada la apuesta. Nezumi sonrió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amenazante al castaño, pero se sorprendió al ver que daba la vuelta y corría hacia otro pasillo. Iba a ir a buscarlo cuando lo vio venir con un policía, mientras decía señalando con su manita:

-Es ese de arriba, por favor.

El policía sin esfuerzo bajó el shampoo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño, éste le susurro un tímido gracias mientras lo dejaba en el carrito con una sonrisa triunfal. Nezumi estaba perplejo, eso no lo había tomado en cuenta, pero era trampa, ese engendrito no podría ganarle.

-Eso fué trampa, chibi-Shion, quedamos que tú debías bajarlo, no alguien más.

-Pero yo lo bajé, yo fui quien trajo al policía.

-Pero tenías que hacerlo tú, con tus propias manos.

-No llores abuelito, acepta que ya no podrás abrazar a mi papi, esta será la mejor semana jaja.

Llegaron a las cajas, todo iba bien hasta que la chica que atendía comenzó a coquetear con Nezumi, el peli azul solo contestaba por cortesía, pero el castaño se molestó mucho, aunque no lo admitiera, él le pertenecía a su papi, no a cualquier bruja fácil, por lo que exclamó en voz alta:

-Papi, papi, ¿Por qué no le llevamos unos chocolates a papá?, el nos está esperando en casa, sería bueno alegrarlo un poco.

El mayor entendió a la perfección lo que hacia el engendrito, aunque esta vez estaba más que agradecido con él, por lo que siguiendo su malvado juego, lo tomó en brazos y rozando su naricita comentó sonriendo:

-Me parece perfecto _amorcito_ , toma unos para papi y otros para ti, haz sido un buen niño.

La cajera los miraba con ojos como platos mientras en su cabeza procesaba la información obtenida ante esos comentarios, ¿quería decir que eran una familia gay? No es que ella fuera homofóbica, pero realmente le había gustado ese chico y ahora no tenia oportunidad de conquistarlo, tampoco era una destroza hogares y el verlos tan amorosos solo hizo que se lamentara mas el hecho que cuando llegara a casa no tenía ni un gato que la esperara.

Cubriéndola un aura negra, le dijo a Nezumi la cantidad que debía pagar, éste aun tenía en brazos al niño, con una sonrisa le extendió el dinero y fue cuando esta vez la cajera si destruyo su máscara de familia feliz.

-Oye, ¿que no eras tú el tipo que vino antes?, te vi, cambiaste de lugar los shampoos de niños, hubo varias quejas de personas que no los encontraban.

El niño vio con odio a Nezumi, este lo seguía abrazando mientras le susurraba por lo bajo _sigue el juego hasta que salgamos de aquí_ el niño asintió y se apretó a él mientras recargaba su cabeza en el cuello, no tenía muchas ganas de pelear y estaba realmente cómodo en brazos del mayor, esperaría hasta que llegaran a casa para reclamarle.

-No, quizá me estas confundiendo. Fue lo único que dijo Nezumi con una sonrisa a la cajera mientras tomaba las bolsas de su compra y la dejaba confundida.

El peli blanco escuchó cómo se acercaban a la casa sus hombres favoritos, pero le pareció extraño que Shion estuviera tan callado, al ver como Nezumi cruzaba la puerta de la casa se dio cuenta de la razón, el pequeño estaba dormido en sus brazos, ese hecho lo llenó de ternura y alegría, el niño tenía problemas para socializar con los demás pero el hecho de que aceptara a Nezumi le daba cierta tranquilidad y un sentimiento de que todo estaría bien.

Se acerco a ellos y los abrazo, mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios a Nezumi, este correspondió gustoso pero debieron separarse debido a unas pequeñas manitas.

-Papi, mamá hizo trampa- dijo soñoliento el niño.

Una vez que le explicaron la situación a Shion, éste se quedo pensativo por un rato y abrió la boca para declarar su veredicto.

-Me duele lo que les diré, pero ambos hicieron trampa. Nezumi, cambiaste de lugar el shampoo y Shion, lo debías bajar tu a pesar de todo. Lo siento pero se terminaron los abrazos para ti –dijo señalando a un molesto Nezumi- y tu deberás acostumbrarte a llamar a Nezumi como se debe, de ahora en adelante le dirás papá- señalo al niño, quien hizo un puchero esta vez mas marcado, para después verse a los ojos con una mirada desafiante. La guerra apenas comenzaba…

* * *

¿Y bien? Espero no me linchen por la espera jajaja, muchisimas gracias a todas esas personitas que agregaron mi historia a Fallow, Favorite e incluso la comentaron :D Espero me puedan decir que les pareció este cap. Nos leemos! ^^/


	3. Boletos para el teatro

Holiiiisss perdonen mi larga ausencia, pero volvi! *se esconde para que no la regañen*

Sé que he abandonado este fic (y todos en general) pero fue porque realmente no he tenido tiempo de nada, se vienen tiempos muy dificiles para mi, pero aún asi quiero terminar mis trabajos, y este no es la excepción.

Quiero agradecer en especial a las personitas que me dejaron reviews: Diva, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, yola1996acuario, Monse Saru y Katty romero, espero no decepcionarlas, me esforce mucho por ustedes, sus reviews literalmente fue mi motor para continuar, muchas gracias!

Bueno, los dejo leer n.n

 **Summary:** 7 años después de que los muros de No. 6 cayeran, Nezumi ha vuelto y se ha encontrado con un reto quizá mas grande que ingresar al centro penitenciario de No. 6...el de ganarse el corazón de su pequeño hijo.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la genial Atsuko Asano; yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Boletos para el teatro**

Era una mañana un poco rara, el pequeño niño nunca había escuchado a su padre levantar la voz, y mientras estaba acostado, y tapando su cabecita con las sábanas, podía oír los reclamos que Shion le daba a Nezumi, y él sabía que era por su culpa.

-Chocolate Nezumi, ¿en serio?, ¿sabes lo dañino que es para los niños comer cosas tan dulces?

-¿Qué esperabas?, ¿Qué pasara comiendo trigo toda su vida? Debe aprender a comer de todo.

-Nezumi, no permitiré que nadie haga algo que dañe a mi hijo.

-Ah, perfecto, TU hijo, muy bien muy bien, entonces supongo que yo no tengo nada que hacer en esta casa.

-No, Nezumi, no quise decir eso, yo…

-Buenos días papis… -El pequeño se restregaba los ojos, tan tiernamente que a los dos se les bajo el coraje de un golpe.

-Buenos días mi amor, siéntate, te prepararé el desayuno.

-No, lo hago yo, también es mi hijo sabes? –A pesar de que ya se le había bajado un poco el coraje, se podía sentir una nota de resentimiento en su voz.

-¡Quiero cereal de chocolate con leche! –Contesto feliz el niño, mientras se veía como un aura de fuego cubría al peli blanco, y flores, brillos y resplandor cubrían al peli azul.

-Claro que si, pequeño oompa lumpa, ¿leche de 9, 12 o 18 meses?

-De fácil digestión para que puedas desayunar conmigo abuelito.

-Ohhhh, está bien ganas por esta vez pequeño engendrito. –La sonrisa de Nezumi era tan deslumbrante, y la del pequeño Shion también, que el oji rojo decidió dejar pasar su enojo por esta vez, al menos, a pesar de estarse insultando mutuamente, estaban teniendo una conversación pacifica, y Nezumi estaba sirviéndole a su hijo, lo cual ya era un gran avance.

-Shion, solo podrás comer ese cereal una vez a la semana, así que más vale que lo disfrutes hoy –El oji rojo sonaba un tanto molesto, mientras Nezumi vaciaba leche en el cereal del pequeño.

-Ay papá pero…

-Nada de peros, ¿y que es ese tono Shion? ¿Así se le habla a tu padre?

-Lo siento papá –el pequeño decía cabizbajo, el peli azul pudo notar que su novio era muy estricto, no por nada el pequeño diablito era tan ordenado y bastante inteligente.

El pequeño termino y recogió su plato, tomo su mochila y se despidió de sus padres para esperar el autobús escolar, era su última semana de clases y le hacia emoción poder pasar las vacaciones junto a su papi, aunque…siendo sincero, le daba un poco de miedo que Nezumi se las arruinara, después de todo, el venia a quitarle a su papá, no podía bajar la guardia.

-Nezumi yo…intento disculparse el peli blanco pero el mayor le quito la palabra.

-No, Shion, está bien, es tu hijo sabes? Tú sabes cómo lo cuidas y lo que es mejor para él.

-No, Nezumi es solo…

-Mira, lo siento Shion, es solo que yo nunca fui un niño que pudiera comer este tipo de cosas, que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, jugar lo que se le ocurriera, yo siempre estuve encerrado y no sabes lo mal que lo puede pasar alguien así- estaba molesto, sin embargo, abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras Shion hacia lo mismo, se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado egoísta, al no pensar en Nezumi ni en su hijo

-Nezumi! –Corrió a abrazarlo el peli blanco, mientras gruesas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. El otro solo lo aparto mientras su mirada se dulcificaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento Shion, es solo que…creo que el engendrito me está quitando lo macho, perdóname por hablarte de esa manera, solo te pido que me dejes consentir a mi hijo, nuestro hijo de vez en cuando. –Shion seguía llorando pero una sonrisa sincera cruzo su rostro cuando escucho decir esas palabras de su novio, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo nuevamente, mientras buscaba de manera desesperada sus labios para plantarle un beso que hubiera estado censurado para menores de 18 años. Sin embargo el peli azul lo volvió a apartar, a lo que se separaron con una mirada confusa de parte del peli blanco.

-Lo siento amor, la verdad es que no sabes las ganas que tengo de arrancarte la ropa, besar cada parte de tu cuerpo y hacerte mío de la forma más salvaje posible –el oji rojo iba cambiando de un color rosa a un rojo intenso- pero no puedo, la apuesta estipula que nada de abrazos, un abrazo es tocar el cuerpo del otro y brindarle calor, y yo soy un hombre de palabra –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amante con una sonrisa traviesa. Shion no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír, era como otro niño pequeño.

-Está bien, acepto su apuesta, aunque yo seré quien cobre el precio de tenerme en abstinencia por una semana.

-Me parece perfecto bombon –Nezumi tenía una mirada picara mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio, y se dirigía a la puerta. –Le deje un regalo al enano en la mesa, no me esperen para comer, los veo en la tarde.

Shion solo sonrió, debía cambiar algunas cosas en el cuidado de su hijo, Nezumi tenía razón en que era un niño y necesitaba explorar mas del mundo. La curiosidad le gano y se asomo a la mesa, había dos boletos para ver la función en el teatro de "Romeo y Julieta" y debajo de ellos, dos pases VIP para entrar a los camerinos de los actores. Sonrió.

El pequeño niño estaba emocionado, nunca había ido al teatro, su maestra una vez les puso videos sobre la obra de "Hamlet" y estaba fascinado sobre como una persona podía interpretar otra completamente diferente, a pesar de ser libros difíciles de leer para alguien tan pequeño, el se había esforzado por entenderlos.

Estaba contento pues su padre le había dicho que irían a ver al teatro Romeo y Julieta, una historia trágica que le había gustado, y no solo eso, si no que al finalizar la obra, podría conversar con los actores. Aunque una cosa le pareció extraña, y fue que el vejestorio no estuviera ahí pegado de ellos, y eso que siempre quería estar pegado de su papá…iuuug que asco desecho el pensamiento de inmediato, pensando que quizá el los fuera a encontrar en el teatro, quería a pesar de todo, compartir ese momento con la persona que hacia feliz a su papi.

Shion notaba divertido, las expresiones que hacia su hijo al contemplar la obra, se emocionaba, se levantaba de su silla, gritaba, se enojaba con los actores, y noto como con mayor admiración observaba a la actriz que interpretaba a Julieta; aunque eso sí, ocasionalmente giraba su cabecita a los lados buscando a alguien, y cuando eso pasaba, volvía la vista un tanto decepcionado al escenario. El instinto materno de Shion –demonios, todo era culpa de Nezumi por pensar en el como madre- le decía que buscaba al oji-gris, y le daba alegría que el niño quisiera compartir ese momento con su otro padre, sin duda se llevaría una gran sorpresa al entrar a los camerinos.

Cuando la obra termino, fue el niño el que se paró a aplaudir primero, maravillado por lo que había visto, en ese momento, pudo notar como la actriz que hacía de Julieta, lo veía a los ojos y le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa y un saludo con la mano, el pequeño le devolvió el saludo anonadado mientras Shion reía y miraba de manera desaprobatoria y divertida a Julieta mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Shion pasado un momento, tomo la mano de su hijo mientras lo conducía a los camerinos, aun recordaba el camino, y pudo notar como el niño la apretaba con mayor fuerza y le sudaba de la emoción, se sintió feliz por él. Al llegar, corrió a saludar al actor que le dio vida a Romeo, a Mercuito que estaba con él, y otros actores que le habían dado vida a su personaje, aun tenían sus vestuarios puestos y el niño estaba admirado haciéndoles todo tipo de preguntas, mientras los actores amablemente le respondían, fascinados de la inteligencia del pequeño niño.

La actriz de Julieta les había pedido el favor de conversar con el pequeño, que era admirador de las obras de teatro, y por su compañera, la mejor actriz del recinto, harían lo que fuera. Shion solo observaba a su hijo, y platicaba de manera casual con uno u otro actor, cuando llego al lugar la tan esperada actriz de Julieta.

-Eve! Grito Haruki, el actor que interpretaba a Romeo- ¡Que acompañante tan magnífico nos has traído hoy! –Los demás solo asentían y reían, mientras el niño volteaba a ver a la hermosa mujer, de cerca, le notaba un aire conocido pero no podía recordar donde la había visto.

-Gracias, mi amigo Shion me pidió el favor por su hijo, es un niño maravilloso. -comentaba Eve mientras tomaba la mano de Shion, y el mencionado sonreía, al pequeño no le gusto mucho que esa mujer tocara con tanto descaro a su papi, el solo iba a aceptar que lo tocara su mami Nezumi…ay no, ¿Qué había pensado?

Se quedaron conversando amenamente todos con el pequeño, estaban encantados con él, y le regalaron entradas para volver a ir a verlos cuando quisiera, el niño estaba que no cabía de la emoción, y estaba muy agradecido con todos ellos. Se despidió, y cuando estaban a punto de irse alguien toco su hombro

-Pequeño, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi camerino? Claro que también puede venir tu guapo papi –era Eve, que le hablaba suavemente mientras le guiñaba el ojo, el menor se sentía emocionado pero a la vez extraño, ¿a caso tendría que cuidar a sus dos padres de otras mujeres siempre? ¿Dos padres? Su mente hoy no estaba de su lado.

-Muchas gracias señorita Julieta, digo, Eve, pero la verdad es que mi papi ya tiene novio y lo ama mucho, no necesita otra persona en su vida. Shion rio por lo bajo y Eve también aguanto la risa, pero como pudo le contesto al niño:

-No te preocupes, no te quiero quitar a tu papi, quiero mostrarte algo a ti. Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano, se sentía contento de que el pequeño defendiera a su papi de otras mujeres.

Entraron al pequeño camerino, donde afuera se veía una estrella con un nombre enmarcado "EVE" el niño estaba fascinado, era como cumplir un sueño, apretaba con fuerza los boletos en sus manitas y observaba todo con admiración.

-Tomen asiento –les señalaba Eve con la mano un pequeño sofá, que estaba enfrente de un gran tocador, mientras ella comenzaba a quitar los broches de su elaborado peinado.

-Shion, ahora que estamos solos no le quieres decir a Eve que te pareció su actuación? –le dijo el mayor al niño mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

-Yo...-el pequeño estaba sonrojado pero levanto la mirada decidido y continuo: -yo siempre había querido ver una obra de teatro, y **mi otro papi** –lo dijo enfatizando las palabras a lo que los otros dos rieron quedamente- me dio las entradas para ver una, y me ha encantado, sobre todo su papel que fue maravilloso! De verdad podía sentir a Julieta ahí, fue hermoso- terminaba el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eve estaba conmovida también, mientras soltaba el ultimo broche y su cabello lacio y azul, caía por sus hombros, se acerco al espejo por una liga y mientras se la ponía, haciendo su tradicional cola alta en el cabello, y se quitaba el vestido dejando al descubierto las ropas que tradicionalmente usaba Nezumi, se dirigía al mini Shion y le decía:

-Quiero oír que le agradezcas de nuevo a tu "otro papi" –intentando imitar su voz de hace un momento y riendo por lo bajo.

El niño estaba impactado, mientras Shion y Nezumi veían su carita sorprendida y soltaban una larga carcajada, que hizo reaccionar al menor, quien salió de su sorpresa para cambiar su semblante por uno de total admiración, mientras se abalanzaba hacia el oji gris y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¡Waho, tengo el papá más genial del mundo! –Decía admirado, esta vez, Nezumi no pudo disimular las lágrimas, y correspondía el abrazo de su pequeño hijo, mientras se agachaba y le susurraba un tierno gracias

Shion lloraba quedamente también, disfrutando el momento de ver a su hijo abrazando a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo; de pronto los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se soltaron un poco brusco mientras se sonrojaban. Nezumi se dirigió al espejo, mientras se terminaba de desmaquillar su cara.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?, el carro esta en el estacionamiento.

-Muy bien, dame la mano Shion.

-Si papá.

Estaban saliendo del teatro, ya no había nadie, Nezumi siempre era el último en salir para no revelar su identidad, habían hablado sobre ello dentro del camerino, con el fin de proteger la identidad de Nezumi no debían revelar nunca que era Eve, y eso le habían dejado muy claro al niño, el obviamente lo había entendido, y admiraba más a su nuevo papá, no, esperen, no era su papá, ¿o sí lo era?...

-Por cierto, con esto ni creas que te dejare de decir mami, porque eres más bonita así.

-Shion! –Regaño el peli blanco

-No te preocupes duendecillo, yo no dejare de decirte oompa loompa porque nunca vas a crecer.

-Nezumi! –el oji-rojo estaba molesto, mientras los dos se mandaban miradas cómplices por el espejo. Shion estaba empezando a admirar al novio de su padre.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios, y que les haya gustado este cap, unos días más subo el siguiente :D nos leemos pronto! ^^/


End file.
